The use of motorcycles, scooters, and other, similar vehicles has grown since their introduction, and they have become even more popular as a means of transportation or for recreational purposes in recent years. In the past, however, motor scooters, motorcycles, etc., typically have been limited to use primarily by able-bodied riders. It has been estimated that close to 1% of the world's population now uses a wheelchair as a main source of mobility. Just as a significant portion of the non-disabled population prefers to ride a motorcycle or scooter instead of another vehicle, many wheelchair users around the world also would like to use a motorcycle or scooter when travelling, as an alternative transport, or for recreation, to be able to experience the freedom, agility and joy these vehicles can provide.
A primary problem with most conventional scooters or cycles is, however, that a disabled rider cannot easily bring his or her wheelchair along when riding, and often cannot easily transfer between a wheelchair and a scooter or cycle without assistance. Further, while specialty cycles have been produced, they typically have been very expensive to design and produce. Further, it has been difficult to adapt conventional scooters or cycles for easy/convenient use by a disabled rider.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and method of adapting a motor vehicle such as a motorcycle, motor scooter, or the like, for use by disabled riders that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.